Encapsulating cells in a communication system may involve the use of multiple queues for buffering cells waiting to be encapsulated. Cells at different queues, however, may experience different waiting times prior to encapsulation, also known as cell delay variation. Cell delay variation may introduce unwanted jitter into the communication system. Moreover, encapsulation according to known techniques may result in sub-optimal bandwidth usage of a communications channel. Consequently, encapsulating cells while controlling jitter and enhancing bandwidth utilization has posed challenges.